Inmortalidad
by Defnut
Summary: Siempre tuve una obsesión con respecto a los vampiros. —Kagome,sólo quería saber que tanto sabes sobre nosotros. Nunca tuve la intención de enamorarme de ti.
1. Hey, si existen los vampiros

Hola.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí la historia.

:]

Inmortalidad

Siempre tuve una obsesión con respecto a los vampiros. Pero, para ser más exactos, esa obsesión no sería cierta del todo.

Durante los últimos años han salido nuevos libros y películas sobre vampiros y, bueno, son retratados como casi dioses, ya sea por su hermosura, inteligencia y distintas habilidades que poseen. Y digo _poseen_, porque sé que existen.

Nunca los he visto, pero ¡Vamos! ¿A qué sería genial conocer a alguno? Claro que no quiero que me succionen la sangre o algo así…

Más bien, esa obsesión sería admiración. Quisiera ser inmortal y vivir todas esas aventuras que son narradas en los fantásticos libros; sin embargo, me es imposible.

Y deseo con todas mis fuerzas tener esa inmortalidad y alguno que otro don sobrenatural.

* * *

Todos los días pienso en que mi puesto en el salón de matemáticas es poco beneficioso para mí.

—Es demasiado genial para ser verdad.

—Pues créelo ¡Es cierto! Llegan el lunes—respondió alguien que no era mi amiga.

Me sentaba en una de las carpetas del medio junto a mi mejor amiga, Sango. Sentarse al lado de tu casi hermana es genial, pero no si la carpeta de adelante es compartida por las dos personas más superficiales de la escuela. Las populares.

—Y eso fue todo lo que me dijeron—susurró bajito—. Ah, y sé el nombre de uno de ellos ¡Uno se llama InuYasha!

Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, sé que suena raro, pero ese es su nombre. Aunque…—sonrío— el nombre lo vuelve más atractivo ¿a que sí?

Ahora era yo la que ponía los ojos en blanco. No podía creer que la aparición de unos jóvenes en nuestra escuela sea motivo de tanto alboroto. Además, me sentía un tanto incómoda al inmiscuirme en conversaciones ajenas, pero no tenía de otra. Mi mejor amiga había faltado y, por lo tanto, hoy me sentaba sola. Tenía la mala suerte de que en la peor clase, matemáticas, ningún amigo más la compartiera conmigo.

—Sí—afirmó Kagura emocionada.

— ¿Tú qué opinas, Kagome? Tal vez por fin consigas novio así—se volteó para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

Me hubiera gustado golpearla, pero decidí mantener la diplomacia.

—No soy de la clase de personas desesperadas por uno, Kikyo.

—Apuesto a que InuYasha jamás se fijaría en ti.

Ugh, ya era demasiado.

—Escúchame, Kikyo, yo…

—Chicos ¿Cumplieron con sus deberes?

Por primavera vez en mi vida, odie a la profesora más de lo normal.

—Lo siento, Kagome—sonrío con sorna—. Debemos de atender.

Se volteó y sacudió su cabellera con gracia.

—Uno de estos días voy a…—dije colocando mis manos como si fuera a ahorcar a alguien.

Concentre mi vista en la nuca de Kikyo para ver si así, al menos, podía fastidiarla. Algo que nunca lograría, ya que mi pequeña esfera de energía negativa comparada con las grandes olas de energía positiva que le brindaban los chicos, embelesados por la belleza de Kikyo, era mucho menos potente…y si a eso le sumamos su orgullo y altivez…

Y poco a poco los días, en los cuales el tormento parecía normal en mi vida, se hicieron monótonos.

Y al final del viernes noté que nada emocionante sucedió durante los demás días. Levantarme. Llegar tarde-para variar-. Hablar con mis amigos y lidiar con Kikyo. Comer. Clases. Volver a casa. Hacer tareas. Dormir.

¡Ah, y no olvidemos la parte más importante y excitante de mi vida diaria! De noche me convierto en vampira y recorro las calles de Tokio buscando una víctima con quién zacear mi sed…

Bien. No era cierto, pero es lo que deseaba, aunque lo de zacear mi sed con una pobre víctima ya estaba descartado.

Recuerdo que a los vampiros los retrataban como hermosos. Me pregunto si me convirtiera en vampira, Kikyo sentirá envidia por mi belleza. Sé que suena superficial…a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto, pero sé que a Kikyo sí.

Sonreí para mí misma.

* * *

— ¿Aló?

— ¡Sango!—canturreé—No te conté eso, lo importante.

—Lo sé. Lo siento por faltar a clases ¿Kikyo te hizo la vida miserable otra vez o ahora tiene otro pasatiempo?-río.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Pues digamos que le gusta el de ahora.

—Lo supuse—escuche como Sango apretó el botón del altavoz en su celular, ya que nuestras conversaciones siempre eran muy largas— ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a contar, eh?

—Oh, cierto. Mi familia se fue de viaje, ya que el abuelo se enfermo. Nada grave en realidad, pero ya sabes como es mi mamá: siempre exagera.

—Eso significa que tenemos la casa para nosotras solas ¡Wuju!

—Sí-salté de emoción.

Nunca me habían dejado sola en la casa y quería aprovecharlo para pasar tiempo con mis amigas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera?

—Tal vez unos dos meses—sonreí—. Sota estará en casa de una tía. Mi madre no confía mucho en mí como persona responsable—puse lo ojos en blanco.

—Eso es bueno, así ese niño no rondara la casa para…—oh, oh— ¡nuestra mega fiesta de la preparatoria! Ya tengo todo planeado para esto.

—Este, Sango.

—Primero, debes deshacerte de esos muebles feos de la sala. Lo siento, Kagome, pero son feos…

—Sango.

— ¡Ay, no! Esperemos a que vengan los chicos nuevos para poder ver si los invitamos también y luego…veremos que hacemos para arreglar esta casa y que…

— ¡Sango! No fiestas ¿entendido?

El silencio significaba que estaba molesta.

—Sango…

—Está bien. Pero pienso que debes aprovechar esta casa mejor.

—Lo haré; por eso, si quieres puedes venir aquí y podremos vivir como si fuera nuestro departamento ¿eh?

—Sería genial. Será un experimento para ver si así es buena idea comprar uno cuando estemos en la universidad, compañera.

—Claro. Oye, me tengo que ir. Debo comprar algunas cosas en la tienda.

—Es demasiado tarde. Ten cuidado.

Y sí. Mi gran error fue no tener cuidado.

Camine sola por las calles oscuras y estrechas del vecindario. También podía observar alguno que otro grupo de chicos, tal vez, planeando algún ¿robo? Sin embargo, no quería preocuparme y que mi mente me jugara una mala pasada o bloqueara el movimiento de mi cuerpo, así que apresure el paso para comprar algunas sopas instantáneas. Tenía demasiada hambre para esperar hasta el día siguiente.

—Lo siento, señorita. Se han acabado, pero a esta hora puede encontrarlos en el supermercado central.

—Gracias.

Suspiré. Diez menos cuarto de la noche.

¿Alguna vez mencione que me asustaba la oscuridad? Sé que me siento atraída por los vampiros, pero la oscuridad no estaba entre mis puntos más apreciados.

Al fin llegue al supermercado y encontré las dichosas sopas instantáneas. Si estas no estaban ricas demandaría a la empresa.

—Qué frío hace aquí.

Comenzaba a considerar que no fue una buena idea caminar a través del callejón para acortar el camino a casa, pero soy adolescente y sí que tomó decisiones apresuradas…y estúpidas.

Cuando logre ver a través de la ligera neblina que se formaba en la ciudad, la figura de un hombre me sorprendió.

Era alto, algo corpulento y rubio, extremadamente rubio, ya que su cabello era casi blanco. Era un hombre apuesto. Tal vez el rostro más hermoso que haya visto. Cuando termine de analizarlo, recién note su cercanía y la forma insistente con la cual me miraba.

¿Alagada? No, no soy Kikyo. Más bien estaba atemorizada.

De un momento a otro comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor de un mofo ágil y con movimientos elegantes. Ahí fue cuando atine a notar la inmovilidad de mi cuerpo y el ligero temblor en mis piernas.

Enfoque mi vista en él y sus ojos se detuvieron en los míos. Fue como si quisiera ver a través de ellos mis sentimientos y emociones. Y al parecer, lo que observaba en ellos, le gustó.

Miedo. Y tal vez algo de excitación.

De todas las cosas que podían ocurrir en una noche como esta, tenía que ser precisamente conocer a un vampiro. Genial.

—Hueles bien—susurró aspirando con fuerza el aire.

Vampiro. Mi más grande sueño hecho realidad.

— ¿Eso es bueno?—logré articular con voz temblorosa.

Lo último que me hubiera imaginado es tener un vampiro al frente mío.

—Tal vez—ronroneó. Ok. Esto ya me estaba asustando—Hueles bien y además eres linda. Uh. Qué gran banquete.

Un nudo se hizo en mi garganta y me impidió gritar. Mire desesperada a mis costados con el fin de observar mis posibilidades de huida, pero las calles estaban vacías y silenciosas. Oh, Dios. Nadie podría salvarme.

_Kagome, tú deseo era convertirte en un vampiro ¿oh, no?_ Mente tonta.

Se acerco tan rápido hacia mí que ni lo vi venir ¡Por Dios, era demasiado veloz! Con un pronto y raudo movimiento, quiso acariciar mi mejilla, pero solo se limito a rozar levemente sus dedos por la piel de mi mejilla izquierda para luego deslizarlos por mi cuello.

—Suave piel.

Una expresión divertida, pero siniestra, a la vez, se hizo notar en la curvatura de la comisura de sus finos labios. Una expresión que sería la última en ver antes de mi inesperada muerte.

Cuando estás a punto de fallecer, supuestamente recuerdas toda tu vida en cuestión de segundos, pero yo no recordé nada de ello. Simplemente se quedo grabado en mi mente el rostro de mi presunto asesino.

Las aletas de su nariz se estiraron al aspirar con fuerza el aire que se arremolinaba en mi contorno. Sonrió aún más y causó que su rostro sea deslumbrante, digno de un pintor.

Al momento en el cual él retiró mi cabellera a un lado, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo de por sí ya tembloroso. Mi rostro se contrajo del horror; sin embargo, algo en mi interior estaba esperando ese preciso instante con cierta excitación, en el cual el pondría al fin sus colmillos en mi cuello. Tal vez se debía a mi fascinación por ellos.

—Ah, algo anda mal aquí.

Se reincorporó velozmente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo a dos metros de mí.

—Eres diferente—dijo arrugando la nariz. Elevó su mentón con su dedo en una pose pensativa.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no…?—tartamudeé.

—Exacto. Eso es.

Sonrió.

—Tú no sientes miedo, el miedo suficiente de un humano normal. Qué desperdicio de tiempo.

Movió su cabeza negativamente.

—Espera ¿Eres un vampiro o no? ¿Esto es una broma?

Vamos, la broma sería muchísimo peor. Todos se burlarían de mí y digamos que no me gustaría ser el centro de atención ahora, ni en ningún otro momento.

—No—dijo serio—, pero ahora ya no importa. Tengo sed y eres la única aquí—camino hacia mí en paso humano, se podría decir—.No tienen orden, pero ¿eso responde a tus preguntas?

Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos por simple inercia, pero, nuevamente, se aproximo hacia mí. Atrapo mi mentón con su mano izquierda con fuerza y con la otra mantenía cogida mis delgadas muñecas. La inmovilidad de mi cuerpo era muy obvia. El aire helado que circuló en ese momento me dejo mucho más estática de lo que ya estaba.

-Hermano.

¡Auch! Había caído sentada y mi trasero ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Me puse de pie de forma lenta y desorientada ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Estaba soñando?

-¿En que estabas pensando?-la voz aterciopelada de un hombre me saco de mis pensamientos.

Tal vez, en el principio, me equivoque de calificar al vampiro como el ser más hermoso. El muchacho que estaba frente a nosotros, lo era más aun.

—Hermanito, siempre destruyes la diversión.

* * *

Hola otra vez.

Espero que les guste.

;D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí está la continuación :D

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegran el día, en serio :]

Bueno, como ya sabemos, InuYasha no me pertenece, pero sí la historia D:

* * *

— ¿En que estabas pensando?—la voz aterciopelada de un hombre me saco de mis pensamientos.

Tal vez, en el principio, me equivoque de calificar al vampiro como el ser más hermoso. El muchacho que estaba frente a nosotros, lo era más aun.

—Hermanito, siempre destruyes la diversión—pronunció molesto.

—Sesshomaru, debemos ser precavidos al estar cerca de los humanos—dijo presuroso. El movimiento de sus labios era veloz. Me dio la impresión de que vigilaba los alrededores, pero, curiosamente, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en su hermano.

El aspecto del callejón-al cual, me había dado cuenta, el vampiro me había conducido-era un total contraste con la apariencia de ellos. El primero era sucio, vacío y sombrío; sin embargo, ellos eran lo opuesto, es más, eran oscuros, pero del modo misterioso y prohibido. Y recuerden: lo misterioso atrae y lo prohibido tienta.

Además, yo ya estaba perdida en los ojos dorados que poseían-era una extraña mezcla de carbón y exquisita miel derretida en sus ojos, algo muy fuera de lo común-. Y más aún, completamente ensimismada en los ojos dorados del recién llegado cuya figura era muy parecida a la de su hermano a excepción de las facciones más finas y la personalidad macabra que poseía el otro.

Un extraño impulso se extendía en mí ser hasta tal punto de querer retroceder el tiempo. Había acertado. La decepción se había apoderado de mi rostro, ya que el vampiro no me había mordido y, por ende, transformado en uno de ellos.

* * *

**POV InuYasha.**

Cada día me daba cuenta de la mundana vida que tenían los humanos. Cada día que transcurría observaba como asuntos tan triviales podían ser motivo de tantas pérdidas e infelicidad para ellos.

Si estuviera vivo, habría aprovechado esa vida al máximo, pero ya no la tengo.

Miré una vez más los azulejos y decidí contarlos uno por uno para pasar el rato, ya que la secretaria de la escuela no hacia acto de presencia. Yo había mostrado mi total reticencia a asistir a las clases de los humanos, pero, como siempre, nadie había tomado en cuenta mi opinión ¿Acaso todos habían estado conspirado en mi contra durante esta última semana? No había otro modo, ya que todo lo había estado planificando era arruinado sin más. Por un lado, mis planes de una "vida" tranquila, sin apuros ni preocupaciones, se vieron desmantelados por los caprichos de mi hermano-aj, cómo odiaba decirle así. Koga quería relacionarse con los humanos para aprender de su raza, ya que, según él, había olvidado cómo se comportaba un humano. Maldito mentiroso. Feh, como si nunca hubiera sido humano durante sus diecinueve años mortales. Además, estaba el tema de _Kikyo_. Jamás volvería a cruzar palabra con ella.

_Mentiroso._

Por otro lado, la aparición de Sesshomaru es nuestra casa era irritante. Su personalidad fría e indiferente me sacaba de mis casillas ¿Si él no quería a los humanos por qué acepto ir a la escuela con nosotros? Quién lo entiende. Apuesto a que lo único que quería era observar más de cerca a sus víctimas. Al menos así demostraría que yo siempre tuve razón: Sesshomaru no era de fiar.

Había estado esperando durante quince minutos la llegada de la famosa secretaria ¡Era exasperante tener que esperar tanto tiempo!

Odiaba esta "vida". Odiaba compartir las mismas actividades con los humanos. Odiaba este lugar que escogieron, sin mi consentimiento, para vivir.

—InuYasha, que impaciente eres. Ya cálmate, ya que si sigues así destrozaras el piso y eso sería malo—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Mire bajo mis pies y sí, efectivamente, el movimiento de mi pie estaba a punto de causar un hoyo en el suelo de la secretaría.

—Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí, Miroku—me enfurruñé.

—Es una escuela, querido amigo. Pensé que tenías más cerebro que Koga—puso los ojos en blanco— ¿Crees que vinimos a jugar billar o algo así?

—Eso quisiera—mascullé por lo bajo.

Bien. Poseía un escaso sentido de la paciencia y esta secretaria de pacotilla estaba excediendo los límites de esta. Si ella no viene dentro de cinco minutos tendré que comunicar-con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Sí, claro-que nuestra estadía en esta escuela no era posible.

_¡Ja, toma esa, Koga!_

Sonreía ante la grandiosa idea que se construía.

—Quita esa sonrisa estúpida, InuYasha. La secretaria se aproxima.

—Ya la olí, Miroku—pronuncié su nombre como si fuera un insulto.

No sé por qué no me sorprendió que escuchara sus pasos lentos y que esta no caminara de una manera más rápida para cumplir con sus deberes. Eso era lo que más me molestaba de los humanos: poseían poco tiempo de vida-a comparación del nuestro-y lo desperdiciaban como si nada malo ocurriera.

—Oh, buenos días—sonrío medio nerviosa. Las carpetas que llevaba en sus manos casi se resbalan de estas. Qué torpe.

—Disculpe, hermosa señorita—y no me sorprendió que, nuevamente, Miroku hiciese de las suyas— ¿Quisiera tener un…?

—Sólo hemos venido a saber cómo iba nuestro traslado de escuela—interrumpí. La mirada de advertencia que le di a Miroku demostraba que no estaba de humor para oír sus tonterías. Me quería ir ya de ahí.

—P-por supuesto—su respiración se agitó notoriamente ¿estaba hiperventilando?— ¿Sus nombres y apellidos?

—Miroku e InuYasha Taisho, señorita—dijo cortésmente mi hermano. Supongo que presintió que mi momento de amabilidad hacia la señorita no duraría mucho.

Su apariencia iba muy bien con su juventud: tendría unos veintisiete años o quizás un poco más. Tal vez sería una de las conquistas de Miroku. Sentí lástima por ella por un segundo, tan sólo eso.

Decidí sentarme en una de las sillas aconchadas de al fondo mientras le dejaba todo el tedio a Miroku, aunque, por supuesto, para él no era ningún tedio tener que hablar con esa chica. Ya me lo agradecería después.

El tono verde de las paredes me martirizaba, pues me recordaba, inevitablemente, el bosque y, en consecuencia, los animales: mi caza. No me había alimentado hace tres días, un tiempo imprudente si tomábamos en cuenta de que teníamos que permanecer cerca del contacto humano.

La sed golpeó mi garganta desgarradoramente mientras recordaba los sucesos de las noches pasadas: Sesshomaru había estado alimentándose de personas y no de animales como habíamos acordado. Me enfureció recordar que su excusa fue que lo hizo con el fin de molestarme. Además, rememorar esos episodios evocaba sentimientos de saciar mi sed, ya que aún tenía grabado en mi mente el olor de la sangre en el momento en el cual sorprendía a mi hermano infraganti.

Me dirigí, hacia la puerta, atormentado; pero, antes, mi visión periférica comprobó que Miroku había asentido al notar lo que me sucedía. Supuse que ya sabía sobre mi decisión de alimentarme.

Recorrí ansioso los pasillos de la escuela mientras oía los murmullos de los estudiantes que se cruzaban en mi camino. Algunos era de fascinación, admiración y sobre todo de envidia. Siempre me había sorprendido de cómo la raza humana nos tachaba-a mí y a mis hermanos-de seres hermosos cuando nosotros mismos nos calificaban de porquerías, sobre todo yo.

Quería ser humano, mortal. Ansiaba una vida en la cual no tenga que luchar contra lo mismo todo los días. Añoraba una existencia en la que pueda aprovechar cada pequeño suceso y ver su lado bueno. Una vida en la que puedo reír con emoción, llorar, ser mortal.

Una vez más deseaba, mas no actuaba.

* * *

Llevaba caminando a paso humano durante horas, puesto que aún no me apetecía volver a casa ni mucho menos ver la cara de satisfacción de Koga al ver que logró su cometido.

Gruñí involuntariamente. ¡No! Estaba decidido. Yo _no_ iría a esas clases con tal de hacer feliz a Koga. Pff, tonterías. Me rehusaba rotundamente a eso.

—Oye.

En seguida, escuché la risa estúpida de Sesshomaru. El mal nacido había pasado por mi lado en un borrón imperceptible para los humanos, pero para vampiros como yo, no.

Se paró a mitad de la pista en una actitud desafiante. Bien, si él quería pelear ahora, mucho mejor para mí. Así me ahorraba el disgusto de tenerlo cerca en la escuela.

_InuYasha, tus planes parecen encaminarse_, sonreí ante la idea.

Enseñé mis colmillos y un rugido gutural salió de mi garganta. Llevaba esperando por siglos el momento en el cual mi deshiciera de mi _medio hermano_ y ya había llegado la oportunidad.

Primero, correría y lo embestiría con fuerza para llevarlo lejos a un callejón y así ningún estúpido humano decidiera arriesgar su vida al vernos, ya que lo mataría al instante si llegase a suceder. Luego, exterminaría a Sesshomaru sin ninguna dificultad y asunto resuelto.

Observe las calles desiertas, ya que los humanos se encontraban resguardados del frío en sus hogares, el ausente tráfico y lo maravilloso que marchaba mi plan.

Sólo un pequeño supermercado se dibujaba al final de la avenida con las luces titilantes, luego un reducido número de personas esperando el autobús y más allá, totalmente lejana a lo que se venía, una anciana sentada en el solitario parque.

Ja, esta vez nadie podría robar la oportunidad de InuYasha Taisho.

Sesshomaru me miraba sin expresión hasta que percibimos, al parecer, un exquisito aroma que provenía del remoto supermercado que había visto antes. La fragancia era…no había palabras para describir lo agradable y apetitoso que olía.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sesshomaru desapareció del alcance de mi visión. Observe, aún atontado por la fragancia, como la persona que lo emanaba era interceptada intempestivamente por mi hermano.

Y luego, después de unos minutos, caí en la cuenta de que era una humana inocente.

Corrí dispuesto a seguir con el plan: arremeter contra él y llevarlo lejos de la visión de la chica. Aún no podía creer cómo la esencia de la joven me había mantenido fuera de combate y me había vuelto loco de repente.

—Hermano—siseé mientras veía que la mantenía inmovilizada. El olor me _mareó_ un poco.

Sesshomaru de un raudo movimiento la botó; no me preocupe por la estabilidad de la chica: mi objetivo era acabar con uno de los principales problemas que me había estado hostigando durante las últimas décadas.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Lo destrozaría y la humanidad me agradecería, pero primero me permitiría ser amable, ya que no quería causar un trauma en la humana.

—Hermanito, siempre destruyes la diversión.

—Sesshomaru, debemos ser precavidos al estar cerca de los humanos—recordaba que era una de las doscientas veces que se lo decía en nuestras _vidas_.

Rayos, y así quería ir a la escuela. Tsk.

—Haces mucho alboroto por esto. Sé muy bien que también mirabas con deseo a la humana.

Miré de reojo a la aludida. Un notorio sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas y, al parecer, se sintió intimidada al percatarse de mi mirada. Quise sonreír, debido a que su rostro era cómico, pero no me lo permití.

—Además, ella no me tiene miedo. Es un desperdicio.

—Tienes razón—coincidí al ver en sus ojos achocolatados ni una pizca de temor, sólo excitación, entusiasmo.

Sesshomaru me miró escéptico y con una expresión burlona.

—Pensé, que después de todo, tus quejas con respecto a cómo me refiero a los humanos eran infundadas.

—Me refería a que ella no te tiene miedo, no a que es un desperdicio—remarqué.

—Sinceramente tus estúpidos principios me están sacando de quicio. Ya que te importa tanto la salud de la humana, haz lo que tú desees.

Miré a la muchacha y vi su expresión de pasmo al ver que, a ojos humanos, mi hermano prácticamente se había desintegrado en el aire. Nuevamente una sonrisa amenazaba con dibujarse en mi frío rostro. Era sorprendente cómo nos veíamos ante la vista humana; me preguntaba qué clase de seres éramos para ellos y que mejor que esa chica para saberlo, puesto que era uno de los pocos humanos en el mundo que sabía sobre nosotros.

—Vampiros—farfulló graciosamente.

—No te haré daño—fue lo único que se me vino a la mente después de todas las películas sobre vampiros que había visto en mis momentos de ocio.

_Casi toda la eternidad_, sonreí ante mi chiste privado y no pude evitar que una carcajada se saliera de mi boca.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —murmuró sin mirarme directamente. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en sus manos sudorosas.

—Bien ¿Dónde vives?

No iba a esperar por toda la _eternidad_.

* * *

Hey, gracias por leer :D!

Au revoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí está la continuación :D

Gracias por los reviews:

**Setsuna17, kuroneko-88, aya-pame-kagxinu, UpZzZ pAlEtItA, Paulaa D y a alguien que no puso nada como nombre xD**

Bueno, les dejo que lean ya :]!

* * *

—Bien ¿Dónde vives?

No iba a esperar toda la _eternidad_.

— ¿Dónde vivo? —repitió con un tic en el ojo. Sinceramente, era demasiado gracioso verla así de enojada.

—Trató de protegerte—dije aparentando indiferencia. Me di cuenta de que fruncía el ceño cada vez más a medida que mi interés afloraba, debido a que me disgustaba que algo llamara tanto mi atención. Era…extraño.

Por el rabillo del ojo observé que la muchacha me miraba reiteradamente, tal vez en un debate interno ¿Esta humana no me temía? En seguida, bajó la cabeza mientras su cabello color ébano le cubría parte de su rostro.

—No necesito de tu ayuda—susurró casi ininteligiblemente, pero subió su rostro de manera retadora, después de unos cortos segundos.

Al instante, advertí una fuerte personalidad. La mortal parecía tener valentía en demasía y no pavor como debe de tener un humano razonable y con un buen sentido de supervivencia. La situación se me iba de las manos, ya que no quería ser rudo con la chica y, sin embargo, tenía que serlo, puesto que ella no tenía ni un mínimo resquicio de respeto hacia mi persona. Ja, los humanos tientan su destino.

—Tendrás que aceptarla—dije bruscamente, estirando mi mano (en un mero acto cortés) hacia la salida del callejón, con el fin de que ella me siguiera.

—Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda.

No obstante, la chica escudriñó la salida que le había señalado con suspicacia y me dirigió una mirada de resentimiento, después. Con paso apurado caminó, casi corrió, a su medio de escape, no sin antes rozar sus cabellos en mi rostro al pasar cerca de mí. El aire se arremolinó en mis fosas nasales junto al exquisito aroma de su cabellera. ¡Rayos, así no podía concentrarme en lo que decía!

—Créeme, hay seres más peligrosos que mi hermano y yo—su respiración se entrecorto y juraría que la mía también, aunque sea sólo instintivo—. Agradece por estar viva ahora y que te hayas topado con vampiros como nosotros—bueno, al menos yo, ya que no podía decir lo mismo, en todo su término, de mi hermano.

Se detuvo a medio camino y percibí el movimiento de su puño al cerrarlo, a pesar de que no podía verle. Sabía lo que sucedería.

—Está bien—dijo a regañadientes.

Los humanos, simplemente, son predecibles.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?—levantó su mentón con resolución mientras que se giraba para mirarme—. Pienso que es muy extraño que un vampiro de tu clase quiera entablar relaciones con una humana ordinaria.

V-a-y-a. Había subestimado a la chica y esta, además de poseer un carácter fuerte, resulto ser muy perspicaz. Ella no era la típica humana predecible que había imaginado. Ella era mucho más.

_Me gusta._

—Sólo es un modo de compensarte—suspiré con desgano—, ya que mi hermano te ha causado muchas molestias.

—Es raro, esto—dijo cerrando sus párpados con fuerza—. Eres un vampiro.

— ¿Nunca pensaste que existiéramos?

Di unos pequeños pasos hacia adelante en un intento de que ante mi inminente proximidad ella abriría sus ojos y al fin podría verlos y consigo sus expresiones. Ver más allá de una simple mirada. La joven ni se inmutó ante mi amenazante posible cercanía y siguió con los ojos cerrados. Eso me frustró.

—Claro. He soñado varias veces con este momento—habló, aparentemente, cuestionándose a sí misma—, pero eran sólo _sueños_, porque, como ya dije, _he soñado_ con esto. Además, tengo ciertas dudas de que esto sea verdadero. Creo en un cincuenta y uno por ciento de que esto es un sueño.

_O pesadilla._

Sus expresivos ojos chocolates me miraron expectantes.

—Tus deseos—dije con una sonrisa amable— son ordenadas para mí.

* * *

—Genial—bufé, derrotado. La sala gris de mi desordenada casa me brindaba un sentimiento solitario diferente al común.

Seguí mirando el vacío inexpresivamente mientras rememoraba unos bellos momentos humanos, aunque escasos, sin duda. No recordaba mucho de aquellos instantes; sin embargo, con lo esencial me bastaba. De pronto, me vi inmerso en un amargo repertorio de fotografías en blanco y negro. Ese era yo, el chico despreocupado, ingenuo e inmaduro, junto a una hermosa dama en los años sesenta.

Kikyo era una joven de la realeza española y su padre era el próximo en ascender al trono cuando la conocí. Siempre fue amable y refinada, por supuesto. Yo no era nadie a su lado, simplemente el hijo del mayordomo de la mansión donde vivían ella y su familia. A pesar de todo, en esos tiempos, mantenía cierta añoranza al verla, al observar sus facciones tristes, disfrazadas en una sonrisa siempre.

Cuánto ya todo había cambiado desde la primera vez que la vi. La convertí, en un acto absolutamente egoísta, pensando que ella estaría a mi lado para siempre, incluso ella me lo pidió y yo accedí como todo un imbécil sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias de mis acciones como es debido. La había llevado a un nuevo mundo, tanto para ella como para mí, ya que había sido atacado por mi propio hermano, Sesshomaru, y no había tenido elección. Maldito el momento en el cual su sangre se me hizo agradable. Nada de esto hubiera pasado, Kikyo no se habría enterado nunca de lo que era y yo sólo me habría alejado de ella para no causarle más daño. Más tarde comprendería que mi decisión también pudo haber evitado un sentimiento doloroso en mi ser. Pero ya era tarde, muy tarde.

Y la vería _otra vez_.

Apreté con extremada fuerza mis cuadernos de escuela. Ellos eran una especie de bienvenida al insólito mundo que me esperaba.

Cerré mis ojos con pesadez y me visualice en el escenario de la noche anterior.

Había cambiado mi monocorde existencia en una sola noche. Es más, había modificado mi personalidad. ¿Desde cuándo me mostraba tan comprensivo y débil? ¿Desde cuándo los humanos ya no me parecían tan fastidiosos y _traicioneros_? Y lo más importante ¿Desde cuándo los humanos me interesaban? Procuraba no prestarles atención y durante los últimos años no habían sido parte de mis ámbitos de gran interés.

Maldición.

—InuYasha, ¿ansioso por la escuela?

Cansado giré mi cabeza a un lado para ver a mi mejor amigo en el umbral de la puerta. Ya era tarde para negarse a otro cambio.

—No—respondí secamente—. ¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí, Miroku?

Debía de estar prevenido. No quería más sorpresas.

—Claro. Kikyo estará en nuestra escuela—pronunció apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mirándome fijamente.

—Lo supuse.

Detestaba esto y cómo todo tomaba una dirección opuesta a la que esperaba. El lugar más preciso para encontrarla era este y sabía muy bien que debí negarme rotundamente a regresar, tal vez mostrar mi negativa con más ímpetu, pero nadie prestó atención a mi opinión en lo absoluto. Maldito Koga.

—Sé que debes estar culpando a Koga.

Alcé una ceja.

—Pues piensas bien, Miroku. Koga no hace más que hacerme la existencia miserable.

— ¡Hey, lo escuché!

Escuché el sonido de varias cosas caer suavemente contra la cama—que habíamos instalado por apariencias, pues no podíamos dormir—y el estruendoso golpe que causó Koga al cerrar la puerta con fuerza. En medio segundo más ya lo tenía al frente mío.

—Ja, deberías agradecerme. Durante los últimos años _cincuenta años _has estado muy gruñón y malhumorado. Todos nosotros sabíamos bien que era por Kikyo. ¿Si tanto la amas por qué no la buscaste durante todo este tiempo?

—No es de tu incumbencia—bufé bastante enfadado por su medio discurso—. Y no la amo—agregué mirando hacia otro lado. Curiosamente, la alfombra azul se me hizo muy atractiva.

—Te equivocas, InuYasha—dijo Miroku posicionándose al lado de Koga. Alcé un poco la cabeza—. Estuve de acuerdo con Koga de venir, ya que aquí se encuentra la residencia de la señorita Kikyo. Quiero que de una vez arreglen sus diferencias.

Entrecerré los ojos y mis puños se crisparon involuntariamente. Odiaba oír su nombre y hoy estaba seguro que lo escucharía mucho más de cinco veces.

—Ustedes no saben lo que me hizo.

—Por supuesto que no, porque tú no te has dignado a contarnos nada.

Ellos tenían razón. Era cierto, pero ¿a quién le gustaría hablar de cómo la persona en quien más confiabas y amabas te traiciono? Kikyo—me dolió pronunciar su nombre incluso en mi mente—había destruido todo resquicio de amor que existía en mi ser. Mi razón de "vivir" ya no podía ser la misma. Ella me había enseñado todo, a pesar de mis deseos de venganza me demostró que no valía la pena guardar rencor, ya que todo ya estaba hecho. Sólo por ella deje absolutamente todo. Todo.

Y, súbitamente, cuando menos lo esperaba, me traicionó.

Caminé hacia la puerta decidido a enfrentarlo. Iría a la escuela y la vería. No dejaría que el pasado me amarrará eternamente a él. Yo no permitiría que mi existencia se viera en peligro por algo tan añejo como esto, un amor tan antiguo…y _falso_.

Mierda, debía olvidarla.

—Vamos.

No sabía con certeza si el _vamos_ era para darme ánimos o indicarles a mis amigos que ya estábamos listos para partir. Tampoco quería saber.

* * *

Nuestra aparición fue la que esperaba: un poco llamativa, pero no más de lo normal. Todos nos miraban y vigilaban cada paso que dábamos, incluso juraría que cada respiro era medido por ellos.

Por supuesto que ya tenía una idea de los pensamientos humanos. Ante sus ojos, éramos seres hermosos y algo misteriosos. Aunque, en un primer momento, ellos se veían interesados en acercarse a nosotros, el sentido de supervivencia predominaba ante todo lo demás. Ellos no podían pasar por alto lo que sus mentes les gritaban: éramos de cuidado, peligrosos. Escondíamos algo turbio.

Las gradas se terminaron bajo nuestros pies y cruzamos la gran puerta de la entrada de nuestra ahora escuela. Lo primero que vi fueron los grandes pasillos abarrotados de estudiantes, personas ajenas a lo que éramos.

Ante la vista indiscreta de los humanos, buscamos nuestros respectivos casilleros esperando que estén juntos. Bueno, al menos yo, ya que era muy antisocial al igual que Sesshomaru. Koga y Miroku, en especial este último, les encantaba jugar con los sentimientos de las humanas. Me parecía un despreciable acto, pero no podía hacer nada. Además, los humanos no formaban gran parte de mi universo personal, aunque, sin duda, eso cambiaría poco a poco con el tiempo. Era un presentimiento.

—Por aquí, Sesshomaru—dije con rostro serio.

—Lo que digas—respondió asqueado—. Me repugna que los humanos nos miren tan fijamente. Ellos no son dignos de estar a nuestro lado.

Suspiré por enésima vez mientras contemplaba con lástima que nuestros casilleros estaban juntos. La suerte, definitivamente, no iba de nuestro lado hoy.

—Sesshomaru e InuYasha Taisho—escuché una voz suave detrás de nosotros.

Nos giramos y una señorita sonrojada nos miró con sorpresa mientras tragaba saliva ruidosamente. El rubor era algo tentador, aunque no imposible de controlar. Esperaba que para Sesshomaru hiciese lo mismo.

—Disculpen, pero el director me mando a buscarlos. Por supuesto que a sus demás compañeros también: a su primo Miroku Taisho y su—dijo rebuscando unos papeles—amigo Koga Wolf—terminó de leer.

— ¿Qué quiere el molesto director?

Sonreí ante lo poco cortés que estaba siendo Sesshomaru. A veces me gustaba salirme de las reglas.

—Q-quiere presentarlos personalmente al salón—tartamudeó un poco mientras se acomodaba a un lado su liso cabello—. Por favor, por aquí.

Caminó vacilante mientras revisaba algunos papeles de su carpeta. Los amplios pasillos se extendían a nuestro alrededor. Al principio no mostré mucho interés en saber en qué escuela estaríamos, pero no cabe duda de que esta era prestigiosa. Además, aquí estaba Kikyo. A ella le gustaba este tipo de lugares.

Algo en mi interior se oprimió.

—Disculpen, pero es muy extraño que siendo tan jóvenes vivan juntos—la joven nos miró unos instantes, pero se intimidó ante nuestras duras miradas.

—Eso no es de su…

—Así es—interrumpí—, pero nuestros respectivas familias se encuentran muy ocupadas y, de cierto modo, somos independientes.

—Oh, qué bien—sonrió avergonzada—. Tengo entendido que sus familias son muy…

—Somos poderosos—dijo con superioridad Sesshomaru. Era usual que cualquiera alardeara con ello, pero las intenciones de Sesshomaru no eran esas. Para él era común decirlo y que los demás lo sepan.

La señorita se quedó callada tras las palabras de mi hermano. Contuvo la respiración y exhaló con cierta dificultad mientras cobraba fuerzas para abrir la puerta. Mantuvo su mirada gacha, incluso al ingresar al aula, no sin antes hacernos una señal de que esperáramos.

—Y tenemos alumnos nuevos, señores—escuché a alguien decir con voz gruesa.

He ahí el punto de entrada al infierno.

—Ellos son cuatro jóvenes muy inteligentes provenientes de España.

—Llegamos a tiempo.

Moví la cabeza negativamente al observar a mis hermanos ya a mi lado. Esperaba que no haya habido ninguna intromisión de por medio o algo que nos pueda delatar.

—Se tardaron—me quejé.

Pero ya no era de importante.

—Y, ahora, démosle la bienvenida.

Los aplausos empezaron a resonar dentro de mi cabeza. Era como el suplicio en una melodía desigual, pero, a la vez, armónica. Era confuso.

* * *

**POV Kagome. Media hora antes.**

—Fue un sueño—escuché a Sango suspirar pesadamente—. Grábatelo.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

Sin embargo, aún tenía la incertidumbre. Había despertado en la madrugada después de un grito de mi parte. Estaba sofocada y totalmente atolondrada, ya que había tenido, supuestamente, un _sueño muy extraño_.

La oscuridad de mi habitación me había sorprendido y atemorizado más aun.

—Me dijiste que uno de los chicos se llamaba Sesshomaru—dijo pensativa mi amiga—. No sé dónde escuche ese nombre, pero te aseguró que se me hace conocido.

—Sango, ¡¿Eso significa que debo dudar de que sea un sueño? —exclamé, molesta. Mis conclusiones ya estaban tomando un rumbo, que debía ser el correcto, y ella simplemente los desecha al abrir otra duda.

—Lo siento—sonrió—, pero, Kagome, piensa bien. Los vampiros no existen: sólo están en los libros y películas de misterio y terror—afirmó moviendo su cabeza con firmeza.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Uf, claro que sí. Creo que después de tanta tecnología e investigaciones hoy en día ya sabríamos de su existencia.

—Buen punto—suspiré.

Así que mi dilema llegó a su fin y ya todo estaba despejado en mi mente. Mis alucinaciones—los sueños—habían sido fruto de mi loca fascinación. Sólo fue un truco sucio y despiadado de mi mente.

_Debía de ser así._

Seguimos caminando hacia la escuela. Presagiaba un día diferente a los demás.


End file.
